


Water Ride

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Trans Newton Geiszler, fantasies, shower heads used inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Newton's had a frustrating day so he decides to take advantage of Hermann being delayed late in the lab to use their shared shower for some fun.





	Water Ride

              Newton stood under the hot water to let the shampoo wash out of his hair while feeling frustrated. It had been a long day and he’d felt grimy and gross when he’d gotten back to his bunk and wound so tight it wasn’t even funny anymore. He normally would have skipped the shower but he was hoping to unwind some of those nerves before he went to bed. With Hermann still off in the lab and the bathroom that was shared between their two bunks was free and clear for the time being. It had been awkward and inconvenient at first but they had worked out a sort of schedule so they weren’t in each other’s way too much.

              Newton was in heaven with having a shower attached to his quarters. The last ‘dome he was in he’d been stuck using the communal showers and so this was a major improvement. He rubbed the suds out of his eyes as he glanced at the glass door of the shower feeling a small spike of paranoia that Hermann would show up. Nights weren’t usually _Newton’s_ typical shower time. Hermann preferred to shower in the evening when he could sit in his shower chair and destress after the day.

              Newton bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he reached up to pull the shower head down out of its holder. They bad both agreed to replace the one that had been in there from before they’d moved in. Newton may have just had some ulterior motives in the one he’d picked up from the home goods store. He switched its function to the narrower stream that had a sort of drumming beat behind it and pulled Hermann’s chair over. It wasn’t a shower chair in the proper sense, the stall was too small to really accommodate anything of any real size. It was a folding chair meant for the beach though and Newton unfolded it no to settle himself into.

              _Fucking Hermann._ He thought it to himself as he settled the shower head between his legs, adjusting it to get the stream aimed to where the water moved over his clit just right. He meant in in the dual sense that Hermann was part of the reason he was frustrated and irritated from the day and also in the sense that he’d really love to be fucking Hermann just then. That was a common fantasy in the back of his mind when he masturbated and he stroked his hand along the handle of the shower head so that it caressed the stream of water directly over his clit causing his hips to jerk. Pretended that handle was his strap that was hidden away in a drawer.

              He thought of using it on Hermann, having him lying face down on the bed as Newton pounded inside of him with his favorite cock. The tentacle shaped one that was a dark blue with swirls of light teal running through it. Having Hermann take every inch of that, hearing his praise of how good Newton was doing, how good it felt inside him.

              But, no, no that was a fantasy Newton enjoyed but tonight what he really wanted to imagine was the reverse. Hermann had been abrasive all day, had chewed him out for a bit of kaiju intestines that had draped over the line and had one point practically manhandled Newton to keep him from carelessly leaning against his chalkboards. That’s what he wanted to focus on because, god, Hermann was strong. And his hands were large with long thick fingers that Newton suspected would give validation of that old saying that you could tell from someone’s hands. Plus, no one wore pants that loose unless they needed to.

              Newton gave a soft moan as shifted his hips just right and the water pounded against his clit, imagined it being Hermann’s fingers stroking him. Hermann pushing him up onto a rung of his ladder, hands hungrily pulling his pants off, fingers slipping between his folds and dipping inside him. Hermann undoing his own pants and just pushing that huge cock inside, pounding his pussy while those hands gripped his hips tight.

              The water pressure shifted, grew unexpectedly stronger and causing Newton’s hips to jerk. He was already so close, the thought of Hermann slamming into him as he admonished him for being so filthy. For loving it so much.

              “Hermann!” Newton practically shouted it and then realized he had _shouted_ it as his hips jerked again and the shower head shifted to where it was pounding against his inner thigh instead. He sat there, an ache of need between his legs as he listened. He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the bathroom fan and the water trickling down into the bottom of the shower. Hermann was probably still in the lab and hadn’t heard a thing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to figure out just where he’d been in his fantasy.

              He lifted his hips to get himself on the edge of the chair so he could spread his legs a little easier before situating the shower head between them once more. Pictured Hermann’s mouth on his neck, hands squeezing his love handles as he thrust long and slow into him.

              “Hermann…” He kept it quieter this time, a low moan as he let his eyes flutter closed and his hips move.

              “Newton?” He could almost imagine hearing Hermann’s voice as he felt that build up quickly commence. The water pressure was still high and it made his legs shake with it as he now pictured Hermann bending him over one of their desks. Fucking him a bit gentler this time, murmuring adorations that Newton never really expected to hear. He felt that built up tension of the day coalesce between his legs, gripped his own thigh with his free hand as he tried to restrain some of his pleasured whimpers as he felt himself just about to tumble over that edge. “Newton, what on earth-“

              Newton opened his eyes and found Hermann stepping into the bathroom. They locked eyes just as Newton felt himself come, back arching as he gave a cry that was a startled mixture of cursing. God, he shouldn’t be so turned on knowing that Hermann was watching him come but he was. His legs shook with it as his hips bucked against the shower head and he was fairly certain at some point in there he’d muttered Hermann’s name again.

              When the tremors of pleasure finally subsided and Newton could breath, he expected to find Hermann had run off. That they’d awkwardly have to try and work around each other after this. God, he hoped Hermann hadn’t heard him say his name and if he had Newton hoped he’d be convincing that it was all just a mistake. Of course, he said Hermann’s name. He’d come barging in on him. It wasn’t that Newton had been imagining mouth pressed between his legs, tongue lapping at his-

              Hermann was still standing there as Newton finally looked up, squinting to try and see. The door into his room was still partially open and he was standing with…well, Newton couldn’t see his expression. He needed his goddamn glasses. Newton scrambled to get out of the chair, turning the water off as he threw the shower door open and snagged a towel. Yep, seemed like a good time to bail before Hermann _really_ started yelling.

              “Hey, look man, sorry I thought you were still in the lab and it’s just been a long day-“ Newton grabbed his glasses to shove on his face so he could manage not to trip all over his stuff on the floor. He looked at Hermann with an attempt at an apologetic expression on his face though meeting his eyes was real difficult when he’d just had one of the most intense orgasms while screaming Hermann’s name.

              Hermann was staring at him with an expression Newton hadn’t seen before and it rooted him to the spot. He had the towel around his waist but the rest of him was still exposed and Newton definitely felt every inch of that as Hermann looked him over.

              “Did you call my name while you, ah…” Hermann motioned towards the shower and Newton felt himself blush. No polite pretending it hadn’t happened then. Right.

              “Well, yeah, you sort of came bursting into the damn bathroom. I probably did say your name after that.” Newton moved to grab his things feeling the heat in his face as he cursed himself in the back of his mind.

              “No, before that. I heard you call my name which is why I came in. To check that you were alright.” Hermann’s voice was soft and gentle but there was still a demanding hint buried in there somewhere.

              “Nope. Don’t think so. Look, I get your mad or whatever but-“

              “Mad?” There was something in Hermann’s tone that made Newton freeze. He looked back at him to see Hermann looking at him still with that expression. The one he couldn’t quite place but it didn’t look angry. Not Hermann’s typical angry. It looked more like the little looks he sometimes caught on Hermann’s face when he didn’t realized Newton was paying attention but…more. Newton glanced him over trying to get some cue and his eyes stumbled when he saw the bulge in Hermann’s pants.

              “You’re not mad?” Newton’s eyes lingered on that bulge a little while longer before he glanced up at Hermann’s face to see him looking a bit uncomfortable now himself.

              “Of course, I’m not angry. I just…wish to clarify that I heard correctly.” Hermann said as he shifted a step closer. Newton stared at him in surprise for a few moments as he raised his eyebrows and nodded down towards Hermann’s apparent erection. Hermann flushed this time but just gave a small shrug in return.

              “Oh, you heard right then. Definitely.”

              “Ah, well, is this a…frequent occurrence?” Newton dumped his stuff off to the side as he realized this was definitely happening.

              “What? Me masturbating while thinking of you fucking me over a desk? Yeah, all the time actually.”

              “I see, I’ve always been partial to the thought of fucking you in the jaeger bay. I suspect I will have a new favorite after this, however-“ That was all Newton needed to hear for him to be closing what remained of the space between them and pulling Hermann into a kiss. He quickly reciprocated, pushed that definitely long and thick dick against his abdomen as they messed in a sloppy mess of tongues and groping hands.

              And, god, Hermann’s hands were everything he’d ever thought and more as they gripped his ass and massaged it. Newton fumbled with Hermann’s fly, rushing to get it open so he could dip his hands into Hermann’s pants and pull his erection free. He backed out of the kiss so he could look down at it as his hands stroked along its length.

              “Fuck…me.” Newton muttered the words as he looked up to stare at Hermann with wide eyes. Hermann fucking _smirked_ and Newton felt like he’d died and gone to heaven as he realized the shower head wasn’t the only thing that was going to be getting him wet tonight.


End file.
